


Where Steve is the main attraction: one shots

by tasmintusi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Everyone x Steve, F/F, F/M, Female Steve, Female Steve Rogers, Genderswap, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Yaoi, romanogers - Freeform, thundersheild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasmintusi/pseuds/tasmintusi
Summary: Title says all, but Bottom!SteveAVENGERS ISN'T MINE, BUT THIS STORY IS!!





	1. Steve, The Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> k, Steve is Macho n all that, but I like the Idea of Steve being Bottom!!!!!
> 
> so for this chapter:
> 
> Pairing: Tony x Steve

For a while,Tony is trying to get Steve's attention. He likes Steve, but couldn't tell him. He sometimes couldn't believe himself that Him, Tony Stark; Iron Man can't express his feeling to someone.But Steve wasn't ordinary himself.

Tony's trying to leave clues but Steve didn't seem to get them at all. He was really innocent or....he was ignoring him. Even the avengers were getting the clues.

Steve never seemed to express his feeling. The only 'love relation' they knew about him was about Peggy. and there is his best friend, for whom Steve even fought to Tony. (set is after 'Civil War' n avengers, Bucky r back together).

So, even Tony failed every time, he still has hope.

\---

 

One day, Tony gathered all of his courage and went to Steve."hey Steve. Can I talk to u about something?" "..Yes, Sure", replied Steve, he was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Tony sat down beside him.

"Th-ere's something I need to u-u." 

"is everything okay?" Steve raised his eyebrow.

"yes. plz don't say anything before I tell everything." Tony stuttered.

"I....really like u, I wanna be with u. I wanted to tell u before but I didn't have the courage. I've feeling for u!"

Steve stared at him.

Tony thought he didn't like him. "i-it's okay if u dont have feeling for me...I've a meeting now. I've to go!!" Tony tried to get up n ran away. But Steve grabbed his shirt a little.

"plz, Tony. D-don't go way. Sit down plz" "I....I like u too.I've feeling for a long time, but couldn't tell u!"

Tony didn't say anything, just grabbed and kissed him. Steve was shocked at first, but then he gave in too. Tony's hand were everywhere on his body, exploring him. when they didn;t have any breath left, they pulled out. (I've have a hard time writhing smut)

Steve blushed at smiled at him. Tony returned the smile and kissed on his nose.

"hey, wanna watch some movie?" Tony asked. Steve nodded.

So, they cuddled on the couch and watched a movie.Soon they fell asleep cuddling.

\--

After sometime, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Wanda,Vision, Coulson and Fury came to the hall. They saw them. Steve had his head on Tony's chest and arms around his neck. Tony looked his arms around Steve's waist.

"heh, about time they got together!" Nat smiled looking at him.

Clint was about to click some pics to tease them later. Bruce said, "please don't disturbed them, Clint"

"Don't u dare to tease Steve, he's sensitive to this topic", Nat warned him. "bruh! okay! I wont tease him but Tony" Clint smirked.

Hearing noises, Tony n Steve eventually got up. Steve woke up n saw them. His cheeks were pink out of embracement.

"It's okay, Steve. We understand", Wanda smiled at him.

"we r happy for u", Nat hugged Steve n Tony.

Everyone congratulate them for their new relationship.

\------------

 

It was dinner time, So everyone sat down at the dinner table. Everyone was chattering and Bucky joined them. "Hey, everyone", greeted Bucky and sat down beside Steve, 'where Tony wanted to sit down'

Tony had dark aura around him. "James, I was gonna sit there". Bucky stared at him sometime and said," well, I sat down. you can sit there.

"no, that's my chair!!!" 

"no, it's not. you always sit there", Bucky pointed at his opposite direction.

"NO, I'M GONNA SIT HERE TONIGHT!"

"DON'T SHOUT. U SOUND LIKE A BRAT,TONY!!!" 

"shut up, Both of YOU!" Fury ordered.

Steve sighed," Tony, please sit down there."

"but-" Tony protested.

"no buts, Tony. You're gonna stay with him all the night anyway", Clint said.

Tony pouted and sat down there. Bucky glared at him.

"stay with him? Why, Stevie? r u two going on some mission?" asked Bucky.

"oh, u wasn't there that time" replied Bruce.

"Steve, u didn't tell him yet?" asked Nat.

"oh, sorry. I forgot" "actually Bucky, I n T- Tony....r to-" Steve said nervously, knowing he doesn't really get well with Tony.

"We r together now!" Tony got up from his chair and put his arms around Steve, pressing his lips on Steve's cheeks. He smirked at Bucky. Steve blushed.

.

.

.

"WTF! no way u r with this playboy rich brat!" Bucky shouted.

"don't shout , Bucky plz. come with me. I need to talk to u" Steve and Bucky went to Steve's room.( And they talked and talked)

after a while, both joined them at the dinner table.

"Listen, Tony! Just bcoz I'm torelating this, doesn't mean I support ur relationship. If u take one just a lil' wrong step, boy u r dont for ur life!!!" Bucky threatened him.

"That goes without saying anything", Nat and others warned him too.

"yeah, yeah! I will treat him like a princess" Tony replied knowing how protective r they of Steve.

Steve glared at him. "I- I mean like a Prince!!!" Tony corrected quickly.

Everyone laughed and chuckled, finishing their dinner.

\--

 

"Let's go, Steve. Sleep at my room tonight, okay?" Tony asked.

"sure" Steve nodded.

"good night"

"Make sure to keep him in one piece, Tony. he still has to go on missions", fury smirked at them.

Everyone chuckled. Steve looked like a red tomato now.

"Yeah! And 'pop his cherry' nicely, dont be rough" Clint smirked at Tony too.

"wait! Doesn't that mean losing virginity?" Bucky raised his eyebrows.

Everyone nodded.

"bu-hahahahahah" Bucky laughed like a crazy person.

"Wow! Is that what u guys think of me?!! I'm not a virgin!!!!" Steve looked annoyed now.

 

"WAIT! YOU ARE NOT A VIRGIN!?!?!?!?!?

"nope!! He had sex more than me!! way more than u can think" "oh god! my stomach hurts from laughing", Bucky kept laughing.

.

Steve sighed. "Lets go, Tony" Steve stepped towards Tony's room.

"w-wait! u really rn't a virgin!??!" Tony looked shocked. "wait for me, Steve!!" He went after him.

"Just bcoz I dont share my things about sex and relationships, doesn't mean I'm a Virgin, Tony"

.

.

.

And everyone was dumbfounded at the dinner table.


	2. From Steve To Stefani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tadaaa!!!! I'm back!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing: not really

Steve was sleeping in room, the alarm clock buzzed. He opened his eyes n felt weird. His body felt different. He thought there was a heavy weight on his chest and his hair was longer too. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to check himself.

 

He went in front of mirror.

.

.

.

"What the.............aaaaa......................." He screamed at a high pitch. (He was at the Avengers' Tower n had soundproof rooms, so none could hear him)

 

He was a *she now! He turned into a GIRL!!!! The cloths which were tight last night, is now literally hanging on his (her) shoulder. He thought how could this happen/ who did this?

n the first name that came to his mind was Loki.......

 

 

He walked quickly from his room.

 

\---

Natasha and Clint was siting at the couch in the hall, chattering. Nat's gun was on the table.

"hey, Natasha? Can I borrow ur gun, please?" some girl asked him. The girl quickly placed the gun in her pocket and ran somewhere.

"sure" She didn't pay attention to the girl. wait..... there shouldn't be any girl expect herself present at the tower right now! Pepper n Wanda was out n she dint sound like them!

"who's that?" asked Clint. "I don't know" 

"and u gave ur gun to her! Wow!" He and Nat ran after her.

"but she was hot, wasn't she?" Clint smirked.

Nat smashed his head.

"ow!!!!!"

.

.

.

Steve, getting the gun, ran towards Loki's room. sHE opened his room's door.

"Hey, who r u? how did u get in-"

'The girl' went up to him n grabbed his shirt n literally pulled him up.

Before Loki could say anything, she busted out,"WHAT THE HELL DID U DO TO ME!!!?!!?!

"I-I didn't do anything!!!! I don't even know u!!!", Loki tried to get away from her grip.

 

"Wow!!! she's a beauty with strength!!!", Clint whistled at her. Nat rolled her eyes,"Lets help Loki first"

"sure"

Nat n Clint tried to release him from the stranger.

"Plz ma'am, release him!" said Clint.

"No, Clint! This God is gonna be killed by me today!"

"how do u know my name??"

"what did he do? tell us! Then we can help u" said Natasha.

BUT the girl didn't listen to them.

 

JARVIS informed Thor who was present at the tower (Tony was out) that someone trying to kill Loki"

 

"Why r u hurting my brother, miss?" Thor came n helped his brother. Thor tried to help, but she's not gonna listen by talking. So he grabbed her waist n picked her up.

"WAIT!!! Thor, let me go!!"

"no, miss. Not, until u calm down".

She tried to help herself, but Thor was no ordinary man.

After a while, She gave up," okay, I'm calm now! Let me go" 

"U sure?" asked Nat.

"Yeah"

.

.

.

They all went to the hallroom. 

"So, now, tell us who u r plz"

"u didn't recognize me?"  
"No, ma'am. We don't know who u r!"

"I'm Steve!!!! u seriously didn't recognize me!?!"

"U mean Steve Rogers?!"

"yes"

"CAPTAIN/ STEVE/STEVEN/SON OF ROGERS!!!?????!!!!" Everyone was dumbfounded expect Loki n Thor.

" what's the proof?" asked Nat.

"I know what happened in Budapest". Steve replied. "come here" Steve whispered something in her ears.

"......She's Steve"

"But how?" Clint was confused.

"I don't know. I all know is: I woke up like this" Steve said annoyingly.

Steve eyed Loki.

"but I didn't do anything!!" Loki protested.

"Oh! Yeah? Then did I turn to a girl then?" 

"I donno know.......Wait a minute!!!! by any chance did u any apple from this kitchen cabinet which was really red n beautiful?" Loki questioned her.

 

 

"hmm.....yes! Yesterday I did!!!" Steve replied. "but why?"

Loki sighed," It was a magical apple.....I used a spell on that for practicing"

"IS THAT WHY I'M A GIRL NOW?" 

"yea"

"OHMYFREAKINGGOD!! HOW THE HELL I'M SUPPOSED TO GET BACK NOW!!???!"

"...I don't know. I never used the spell before"

Steve began to panic now.

"Waoh! Cap, calm down" Clint said.

"Yeah, Steven, u should get some rest. Loki n I will look for solution" Thor said.

"Lets go, Steve. Let me get u some cloths now" Nat stood up from the couch and took Steve with her.

Steve sighed.

.

.

.

.

on, her way, Tony just returned to the tower.

"hey, guys!"

He saw the new girl. "Wow! What a beauty!" "what's ur name, sweetheart?" Tony whistled at her.

She held out gun n shot at Tony, Not really at Tony, beside him. She knew where to shoot.

 

"WTF!" Tony looked shocked.

 

Clint, Thor n Loki chuckled at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I finished this chapther!!! WEW!!
> 
>  
> 
> DONT MIND GRAMMATICAL MISTAKE!!!
> 
> Ik,the chapter's title should've been:
> 
> STEVE,NOT THE VIRGIN


End file.
